1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus performing authentication and charging and a method of performing the authentication and charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses containing the functions of apparatuses such as a facsimile machine, a printer, a copier, and a scanner in a single housing have been known. These image forming apparatuses have a display part, a printing part, an image obtaining part, and four types of applications corresponding to a facsimile machine, a printer, a copier, and a scanner provided in a single housing, and operate as a facsimile machine, a printer, a copier, and a scanner by switching the applications.
The image forming apparatuses having these functions are often used by an unspecified number of users at, for instance, convenience stores. In this case, charging and authentication are required. A description is given, with reference to FIGS. 1 through 3, of three types of screens displayed in such a case. These screens are displayed when a user intends to make a full-color copy.
The screen illustrated in FIG. 1 is displayed when a user code is required for user authentication. As illustrated, a message reading IN CASE OF USING “FULL COLOR,” ENTER USER CODE WITH NUMERIC KEYPAD AND PRESS # KEY. CHANGE FOR OTHER COLOR MODES WITH SELECTION KEY. is displayed on this screen.
The screen illustrated in FIG. 2 is displayed when a key counter, key card, or user code is required for user authentication. As illustrated, a message reading IN CASE OF USING “FULL COLOR,” SET KEY COUNTER OR KEY CARD, OR ENTER USER CODE WITH NUMERIC KEYPAD AND PRESS # KEY. is displayed on this screen.
The screen illustrated in FIG. 3 is displayed when a key counter or key card and a user code are required for user authentication. As illustrated, a message reading IN CASE OF USING “FULL COLOR,” SET KEY COUNTER OR KEY CARD, ENTER USER CODE WITH NUMERIC KEYPAD, AND PRESS # KEY. is displayed on this screen.
A function such as full color and a combination of authentication devices such as a user code and a key counter are embedded in the character strings displayed on the above-described screens. Accordingly, when a new authentication or charging method is added in the case of, for instance, restricting a new function or supporting a new authentication method, it is necessary to re-create the screen, thus increasing man-hours for correction.